Analysis of radio frequency (RF) analog signals is desired in applications such as radar systems, imaging systems, and RF communication systems. The RF analog signals can be converted to digital values and the digital values can be processed and analyzed using signal processing equipment. The RF signals of interest can have signal frequencies of several giga-hertz (GHz). Converting these high frequency analog signals to digital values for processing in real time is challenging.